She knows
by Siredtoalex
Summary: Emily cheats on Paige. Emison all the way. Paily mentioned.


She knows

 _She knows. Dirty secrets that I keep. Does she know it's killing me? She knows. Another's hands have touched my skin, I won't tell her where I've been. She knows._

It all started ten months ago, when Paige left to visit her parents in Vancouver. I had been alone many times before. Paige had friends all over the country and she had been a very loyal friend. Loyal .. Something anyone should be. Anyone but me.

Just as I was about to get dressed, she woke up. With a soft sigh, the blonde goddess sat up, not caring about covering her naked body. She smirked at me. I had to look away. She could easily pull me back with this look. I had to resist. This had to stop. Paige waited for me. "What time is it?" , I asked her, buttoning my blouse. Alison walked towards me, biting her lip. "Time to do me, Emily." , she purred, once again taking off my clothes. I am addicted to her. She put a spell on me. When she started kissing my neck, I forgot everyone else. It was just us. I had to kiss her. To touch and taste her.

I was pathetic.

"Emily!" , she screamed and scratched my back. Her nails dug into my skin, making me moan in pain. She was my kryptonite. I couldn't elude her. I was trapped in my own desire for this woman. It slowly killed me.

Paige waited for me when I got back home. She sat on the couch, abiding in the darkness. The lights were out, I thought she was asleep. "Where the fuck were you, Emily?" , she asked, her head hung low. I didn't answer. She knew. She smelled her scent on my skin, tasted her on my lips and saw the look in my face. Every night she knew. And every night she would drag me to our bedroom and fuck me senseless. I never felt anything when I was with Paige. I endured it, because I knew she needed it. But I only needed her. As I came, she started crying and hitting me. "Why can't this be what you want!?" , she screamed, breaking down. I tried to comfort her, but how could I? I was the problem.

I had the day off, so I stayed at home and avoided my phone. I didn't want to see Alison's messages. They would convince me to give in. But I couldn't. Paige loved me with all her heart. I promised her to spend my life with her. I was a cheater, but not someone who broke their promises.

While I cleaned the kitchen counter, the doorbell rang. I didn't expect any visitors. Maybe it was just my mother stopping by.

"Open the fucking door!" , Alison screamed. My throat went dry. It was her. Didn't she know Paige was in town? We only met at my place when she was away. But today she obviously didn't care. I quickly opened, letting her inside. The sooner we end this the better. "Do you think you would get away with not responding to my texts? Spoiler alert. You won't." , the younger woman loomed, pushing me against the wall. She attacked my neck and left a couple marks. She was different today. Way more aggressive than usual. I wonder what has gotten in her mind. "Paige will be here in five minutes, Alison." , I moaned, lifting my arms so she can remove my shirt. Alison didn't care at all. She kept kissing me, undressing me as fast as she could. She grabbed my hand and led me to my bedroom. With no second thoughts, my blonde pushed me onto the bed and started kissing my legs up. I heard someone opening the front door, so I tried to get away from Alison. "She needs to see, Emily. Let her see." , my lover whispered before her head dived between my legs. A loud moan escaped my lips and I pulled her hair, though I didn't want her to stop. She knew my body better than anyone. "Fuck, Ali!" , slowly, I started shivering and curling my toes. I knew it was about to happen.

Paige furiously opened the door and was shocked by the scene. Her girlfriend being taken by her worst enemy. Alison Lauren DiLaurentis. A decent person would've stopped right there, but Alison wasn't such a person. She kept going until I came. The flowers Paige wanted to give me for our seventh anniversary fell to the ground.

Since Paige caught us, she stopped looking after me. She stopped trying. She just waited until I would leave her. What I eventually did.

 _When she looks me in the eyes, they don't seem as bright no more. It's tearing me apart, she's slipping away._

 _The pictures on her phone._

 _She's not coming home._


End file.
